Harry's Symptoms
by Rosie1392
Summary: I made this story from a challenge on the website What happens when Harry gets the side effects of Hermione's pregnancy? Read and Review to find out.


**Harry's Symptoms**

Those 9 months were the worst in my entire life. I'd always wanted a big family but why did this have too happed to me? You probably have no idea what I'm talking about, well I'll tell you. It all started on May 14, Mother's Day, Hermione and I had been trying to get pregnant, and you know what, it happened. She found out on mother's day that she was two weeks pregnant. We were of course both very excited; we went out to diner and when we got home. Everything was great untill Hermione was two months pregnant.

Harry woke up at 3: 45 am and went running towards the bathroom were Hermione heard retching sounds. Hermione ran into the bathroom, to see Harry losing the contents of his stomach in the toilet.

"Harry! What's wrong baby?" Hermione said with concern.

Not expecting a reply for a bit Hermione grabbed a wet washcloth and wiped Harry's forehead and back with it. When Harry was done he sat up against the turquoise wall looking pale.

"I don't know, I just suddenly felt nauseas. "Harry croaked out.

"Maybe we should call a healer, Harry" Hermione said with concern showing on her face.

Harry started to protest but when he did so, he got ill again. When he was done Hermione owled the healer and five minutes later, the healer was at the Potter home giving Harry a check-up. After the healer was done, he gave them his assessment.

"Well Mr. Potter, this may sound odd, but you are perfectly healthy." Healer Albert said.

At this point, both Harry and Hermione looked very confused, but Hermione was the first to reply.

"Are you sure Healer? Because minutes before you came, Harry was losing the contents of his stomach. Are you sure there is nothing wrong with him?" Hermione said.

"Well, are there any women that he is around, that are pregnant?" said Healer Albert.

"Well Mione's Pregnant, but what does this have to do with pregnant women?" Harry said looking confused.

"Well in some, very rare instances, if a man is around a pregnant woman, he gets very empathetic and instead of the woman getting the pregnancy side effects, he gets them." The healer said with interest.

"So are you saying that Harry is getting morning sickness?" Hermione asked with interest.

" Well… yes. He may also experience things like, odd cravings, gaining weight, mood swings and fatigue. There is nothing I can do for you Mr. Potter but the plus side is you will probably grow closer now that in a way you will be sharing the pregnancy." Said the Healer.

Shortly after that, the healer left the Potter home to go to his next appointment. The cravings didn't start for another week, though all this time Harry was having horrible morning sickness ALL the time.

"Mione do we have any taco flavored milkshakes?" Harry asked.

"No dear, you threw all of it out three days ago, in order to make room for the horseradish and ice cream." Hermione said with disgust and patience. Harry starts to cry and Hermione walks over to him so he can cry on her shoulder.

"But I wanted taco flavored milkshakes." Harry said pathetically.

"Do you want me to flue Ron and ask if he can get you some?" Hermione asked.

After Hermione said this, Harry's face lit up and he looked up at Hermione nodding. Hermione walked over to the fireplace, with lots of pictures and knickknacks on it, threw some flue-powder in and stuck her head in the fire.

"Ronald? Are you there?" Hermione asked.

Ron walked into his living room with a very pregnant Luna waddling after him. Luna was wearing black capris, legwarmers, and a long shirt that had a fairy on it and said, "Do you believe in fairies?". She predictably had on her bottle cap necklace and turnip earrings. Ron sat down on the floor to hear Hermione better.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked with concern.

"No, but do you have any taco flavored milkshakes?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. Harry again?" Ron said smirking.

"Yes. Can you get it?" Hermione answered frowning and looking annoyed.

"Sure." Ron answered and ran into the kitchen area.

"Hi Luna! How's the pregnancy going?" Hermione asked while waiting for Ron to return.

"Great! We're going to find out if it's a boy or a girl tomorrow." Luna replied excitedly.

"How exciting! Do you have a preference or a guess to what the sex of the baby will be?" Hermione said smiling at Luna's obvious excitement.

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, as long as it's healthy, but I have a feeling that it's a little girl." Luna replied, smiling and rubbing her stomach.

"Be sure to owl us when you know." Hermione said.

Hermione smiled and Ron came back into the room with the milkshake ingredients. Hermione left and her head appeared back with the rest of her body. Harry looked up at Hermione, looking a bit irritated.

"Took you long enough." Harry said annoyed with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, you be quiet, I'm the one that is actually pregnant." Said Hermione.

"I will only be quiet if you give me my milkshake." Said Harry with a puppy dog look on his face.

Hermione threw him the ingredients and went to sit down on the couch only to sit on her cat, Crookshanks, who hissed at her and ran away.

After a couple a weeks of over eating Harry started noticing that he was gaining weight.

"Ron, does my ass look big? 'Cause it feels bigger than normal and I can't fit in all of my clothes." Harry said looking worried and trying to look behind himself to see if it looked bigger.

"Well mate, I don't really look at your ass, but you do look like you've been gaining some weight." Ron said totally oblivious as to what he had just said.

Harry's face started to turn red and he took out his wand, pointing it at Ron. Hermione, having seen what just happened walked over, with her growing stomach, to stop Harry from killing Ron.

"Harry, do try to remember that Ron is just being himself and we can't ALWAYS blame him for that." Hermione said, putting her arm around Harry as he lowered his wand.

"Do you thing my ass looks fat?" Harry asked, looking down at Mione.

"Of course not baby! I love your ass." Hermione said grabbing his ass.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, still not sounding convinced.

"Yes of course I'm sure. Would I ever lie to you?" Hermione said.

"I guess not." Harry said finally believing her.

"Harry, lets go home, I'm feeling tiered." Hermione said, rubbing her stomach and yawning.

"Alright babe. But lets say goodbye to Ron and Luna first." Harry said.

After they said their goodbyes, Harry put his arm around Hermione and they apparated home. Soon after they went to bed.

Four months later, I was positively happy and Harry was a total mess. His morning sickness had lessened some but he still ate funky things and what's even worse, his chest area was really sore and his feet had swollen. Harry still had his emotional fits but that was only when Ron was in the room and said something stupid. Two months ago Luna had her little girl and named her Rauri, Luna and Ron were so happy, they made Harry and I her godparents. She is absolutely adorable! She has a head full of strawberry blonde hair and the bluest eyes you will ever see. On a more depressing note I can't see my toes anymore, my stomach is too big; 'course I am nine months pregnant. The only problem I have had is my backs been hurting all day.

"Harry dear, can you rub my back?" Hermione said with a pleading voice.

"Sure babe, were does it hurt?" Harry said getting up and sitting behind Hermione.

"All over, but mostly my lower back." Hermione said in a voice that clearly said she was in pain.

"Alright." Harry said and started rubbing her back.

Suddenly Hermione let out a cry of pain.

"Did I hurt you Mione? What's wrong?" Harry said with concern.

"No, but I think my water just broke." Hermione said with pain etched over her face.

"OK, then lets get you to the hospital." Harry said a little worried, grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He came back a few minutes later remembering Hermione. They left and were at St. Mungos shortly after.

"Excuse me, but is Healer Albert there?" Harry said to the receptionist.

"He's on break. He'll be back in a half in hour." The receptionist said this without looking up.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out in pain.

At hearing the name Harry the receptionist looked up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter! I'm so sorry; I didn't realize it was you! I'll page Healer Albert right away." The receptionist said, jumping up and going to page the Healer. Meanwhile Harry sat Hermione down in one of the wheel chairs.

Soon after Hermione and Harry were rushed into a room.

"Well Hermione it looks like you're fully dilated. Have you been experiencing pain before your water broke? Possibly all day?" The Healer said pouting on his gloves.

"Yes, my back's been bothering me." Hermione said.

"Well it's possible that you have been in labor all day and only just a bit ago realized it." The Healer said.

"Are you serious?" Hermione said looking like she was going to kill someone.

"Yes, but the nice thing is that you can start pushing as soon as you want, your baby is ready to meet the world. Do you need anything or anyone before we began?" The Healer said, setting everything up.

"I would like my parents and the Weasley's to be here." Hermione said.

"They're on their way, honey." Harry said, holding Hermione's hand and rubbing her belly.

"Alright, then as soon as my parents get here we can start, I would like my mother to be here." Hermione said.

Another healer came in followed by Hermione's mother.

"Hey baby! How are you doing? Are you fully dilated?" Jane, Hermione's mom asked.

"How does it look like I'm doing? Yes I am fully dilated. Can we get this baby out of me now? Hermione said sounding frantic.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road! Now Hermione I want you to take deep breaths and on your third breath out I want you to push. Alright?" The healer said positioning himself.

Hermione did as she was instructed and 15 minutes later they had a Rose Marie Potter. Since they couldn't decide who would be Rose's godparents she ended up with four: Ron and Luna and Draco and Ginny.

Soon after they took Rose home and since Hermione's pregnancy was sooo easy for her, she said she couldn't wait to have another baby. Harry fainted at hearing this.


End file.
